Rupert Boarhart
King Rupert Boarhart XXXIX comes from a long line of King Ruperts. He is the King of the Boarhart Lands, head of House Boarhart, and one of the three rulers with territories on Valencion, The Sacred Island. Birth and Early Life Rupert XXXIX was born on the 8th of the Wolf Moon, 236e5, to the King Rupert Boarhart XXXVIII and Queen Gerthara who died in the childbirth. His father gave Rupert the younger to the care of his sister Enartha Boarhart to be raised as if she were his mother. When he was seven years old in the year 241e5, his father Rupert-the-elder send Enartha to ''Aebros'', to be wed to King Orothus Burugatza II and seal an alliance between the two houses and kingdoms. Rupert the elder remarried to Helgar Brightlock, a Frostborn believed to be a witch, and she gave birth to another son named Cedric Boarhart on the 14th of the Wolf Moon, 241e5, Rupert the younger's half-brother. Death of the 38th Rupert In the Winter Moon of the year 268, Rupert XXXVII died of a fever. By his father's wishes, Rupert-the-Younger placed a sword in his father's hands while on his death bed, and drove a spear into his father's heart to grant him a warrior's death. His son, Rupert XXXIX, took his father's throne at the age of thirty two. His half-brother Cedric left the court to join the Razorback Riders, of which he later became the lord commander of their order. Helgar was permitted to stay in Red Peak Keep and cared for all her life, often giving Rupert-the-Younger advice as she did for his father before him. Namesake The first of the name "Rupert Boarhart" was the son of a hillborn woman and a saltborn lord who had traveled from Valencion to spread the faith of the Valenzi Court to the northern hillborn and frostborn humans. After Rupert I was born he conquered the Boarhart Lands and made himself a king, and decreed that all succeeding heirs to his throne would be named Rupert after him, and if a male heir took the throne without bearing the name Rupert his name would be changed and he would join the long line of his legacy. Rupert I then had his throne room built so that above and around the King's Throne would be placed statues of the former kings sitting on carved stone thrones, and above the real throne the largest statue would bear his own image, so that all kings after him would know the legacy they'd pick up and see all the kings who bore the name before them as they ruled. Children of Rupert XXXIX Although the Boarhart kings have a long lineage of Ruperts sitting on the throne, in recent years the family of Rupert XXXIX has threatened to break that tradition. On the wedding night of his firstborn, Rupert XL, the groom and his brother got into a drunken fight at the feast, which escalated to the groom's brother and second son of the King, Marric Boarhart, challenging each other to a duel to the death. Rupert the elder allowed this duel to carry out, as long as Rupert the younger and Marric waited until dawn's first light so they'd first be sober. In the duel Rupert the younger bested and killed his brother, winning the challenge for his honor. Marric was hurried away to the Valenzi temple where the priests revived him, but he had lost his sword arm in the duel. Since both brothers broke the law of the land by drawing a weapon against kin and members of the Royal Family, they were both forced to abdicate their right to the Boarhart Throne. Marric lost all claims to the throne, and Rupert the younger was stricken of his name and rank, and given the name "Kane Eldberth" by his father. Kain fled his father's kingdom and joined the priesthood of the Valenzi Court, there becoming a paladin and traveling the land as a champion for justice. King Rupert XXXIX now without a male heir to his throne looks to replace his disgraceful sons, and to keep the legacy of the Boarhart kings living. Category:NPCs Category:Nobility and Royalty